


Head in the Clouds (You're in My Arms)

by PersonyPepper



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depressed Jaskier | Dandelion, Depression, Dissociation, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Works in Healthcare, Good Boyfriend Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Nurse Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/pseuds/PersonyPepper
Summary: Geralt kneels by the bed, looking down at his boyfriend’s face as his unfocused eyes stare at the ceiling. “Jaskier?” Geralt mumbles, and an absentminded hum answers him.Sometimes, Jaskier had told him, the world became too much, crushing down in his chest so harshly that he can do little bit lay and try his best to keep breathing.Or, Jaskier has a bad day, and Geralt comes home worried.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 16
Kudos: 192





	Head in the Clouds (You're in My Arms)

"Jaskier?” Geralt winces as he slams the door open, bag heavy on his shoulders. His boyfriend hadn’t texted him all day save for a good morning around nine. Geralt had smiled and sent a picture of the sunrise he’d taken for Jaskier that morning, hours into his shift at the hospital already.

Jaskier had sent back a picture of a napping Roach, at which Geralt had grinned and told Jaskier to give her a couple pats for. Just another day. Only, Jaskier had gone quiet after that, hadn’t sent a single text which, for Jaskier, was a bit worrying. 

He calls for his boyfriend again, bracing for the worst as he receives no reply for neither the shout of his name nor the knock on their bedroom door. Geralt eases the door open, grimacing at the chaos it’s descended into in just a day– Jaskier usually keeps their bedroom in organized chaos but it seems to have been just let-go today.

“Jaskier? You alright?” His boyfriend shifts from where he’d laid motionless on their bed, head raising to see who’d walked in. Blank blue eyes stare at him before Jaskier’s head drops back down, exhausted by the motion of keeping himself up. 

Geralt kneels by the bed, looking down at his boyfriend’s face as his unfocused eyes stare at the ceiling. “Jaskier?” Geralt mumbles, and an absentminded hum answers him.

Sometimes, Jaskier had told him, the world became too much, crushing down in his chest so harshly that he can do little bit lay and try his best to keep breathing.

Geralt kicks off his shoes and strips off his jeans, climbing into the bed next to his boyfriend. He stares at the ceiling in kinship, telling Jaskier about his day and coaxing twitchy fingers into small smiles. “And then Eskel ended up falling flat on his face, right in front of the patient, you should’ve seen his face, would’ve made a good ballad on its own.” Jaskier huffs a laugh, half-focused eyes looking at Geralt’s ambers. 

“Thank you,” he mutters, and it’s much more of a word of the words rather than a voicing of them. “I know my disassociating is…” he trails off, staring into the corner of the room.

“Hey,” Geralt nudges his lover, “Julek, look at me.” Jaskier blinks at him, chest still as breathing becomes too much. “I’m gonna stick by you, no matter what,” he whispers, a secret repeated. Jaskier’s lips twitch onto a smile. “And are you wearing my sweatshirt? Knew it wasn’t Roach that’d taken it, bastard.” Jaskier hums, shuffling closer as best as he can. Geralt shifts close, intertwining their legs together as Jaskier turns his face into Geralt’s chest.

“Gonna sleep, Jask?” Jaskier shakes his head no, a bare shake of his head. “Mh, lemme tell you about the shit Lambert pulled with the Pharma today, he called Tissaia an asshole to her face, she was livid, Jaskier, _livid_ …" 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!!! 
> 
> my tumblr's @persony-pepper if you wanna come say hi! <33


End file.
